havenandhearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Quality
=How Quality Works= Items have a numeric quality rating ranging from 1 to infinity. What the quality rating does, more exactly, varies from item to item, but the general point is that a higher quality value equals, quite simply, a better item. High quality food gives more food event points, high quality weapons deal more damage, and high quality armor soaks more damage. Some objects are slower to break when at high quality. The quality of an object is generally determined by the quality of the natural resources used in the making of the object, but also by the tools used in the process, like anvils, saws, smelters, the fuel used &c. The quality of natural resources are determined in several different ways, but most simple gatherings have their qualities determined by abstract quality points, placed randomly across the map. Base quality for most such objects (herbs, clay, soil, water, for example) is ten, when not under the influence of a quality point. Sometimes, quality has no effect on an item, despite the item having a quality-value. Cosmetic equipment is an example of this. Unless otherwise stated, all information on this wiki refers to items with a quality-value of 10. The formula \sqrt{\frac{q}{10}} is used to determine the improvement of crafted items. For example a chainmail shirt with q40 would have two times more AC ( 6 / 10 ) than base chainmail shirt ( 3 / 5 ). ( see below) =Discussion= There is still much to be understood about the quality system. Use this section to discuss findings, theories, etc. New crafting skills are sewing, smithing, carpentry, cooking, farming, and survival. Quality of crafted goods can be dependent on any (including combinations) of the following: Quality of ingredients, crafter's skill level, and crafter's stats. Which of these three are used seems to vary from item type to item type. Armor and Clothing Backpacks and cosmetic clothing are unaffected by quality. Armor gets increased HP and AC as its quality increases. Leather pants: 10 HP per QL. Leather boots: 7 HP per QL. Chainmail shirt: 30 HP per QL. AC is caluclated with \sqrt{\frac{q}{10}} Weapons Weapon damage is increased by \sqrt{\frac{q}{10}} Food Food gives more FEP as its quality increases. It seems that it's based on the Pre-Ragnarok FEP levels. The FEPs gained by a piece of food is its base amount, multiplied by \sqrt{\frac{q}{10}} . -loftar Evidence suggests that quality does not effect how much hunger food restores. Increase quality can change what type of FEP is gained, as with fish. Miscellaneous Seeds quality is affected by your farming skill and reduced by it if its lower then the crop's QL Water recovers more stamina per hunger as its quality increases. Details unknown. > QL 10 water goes at a rate of 5% per 5% hunger > QL 65 water goes at a rate of 15-16% per 5% hunger Animals give higher quality items as their level increases. :Affected by your butchering tools and survival skill http://www.havenandhearth.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=1885#p21850. The quality of crafted items is equal to the average quality of the ingredients rounded down. However, it is also capped by the appropriate skill level of the crafter. :Different items have different weights in averaging the quality of a final product. ::For example, a 50 QL bone combined with a 10 QL branch would make a 20 QL arrow, because a bone weighs 2 and a branch weighs 6. (The formula would be (50*2 + 10*6) / 8) - These are not the true weight values of these items, these are example values. http://www.havenandhearth.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=1885#p22110 :: From loftar For buildable objects, the quality is almost always calculated as such: * The qualities of items in the individual item types are averaged arithmetically. * The resulting average qualities of the various types are also averaged arithmetically -- often with some weights on items that should be "obviously" more important (like the iron in iron plows) -- to create the quality of the built object. For craftable items, most are calculated like this: * As with buildable object, the qualities of the individual item types are averaged, and then weighted together based on importance. * If one is using any tools, like a churn, anvil, or smithy's hammer, the qualities of those are averaged with the above resultant quality -- often with a weigth of 1/4 for the tool. * If any character attributes are involved, those attributes themselves are averaged geometrically, and if the resultant "skill quality" is lower than the "input/tool quality", the resultant quality is the arithmetic average of the skill quality and the input/tool quality. If you don't know what a geometric average is, it is the multiplication product of the individual values, raised to the power of the inverse of the number of values. In other words, averaging values V_1, V_2, \ldots, V_n geometrically means calculating (V_1 \cdot V_2 \cdot \ldots \cdot V_n)^{\frac{1}{n}} . As for ovens, kilns, smelter and finery forges, the quality of the resultant quality is the arithmetic average of the input item quality and the average of the oven quality and fuel quality, where the fuel quality is the arithmetic average of the fuel items put into the oven. In other words, if the item quality is q_i , the oven's quality is q_o and the fuel's quality is q_f , the quality of the resulting item will be \frac{2q_i + q_o + q_f}{4} . As for the skills involved in crafting, it should mostly be obvious, but there are, of course, a few things to clarify: * Sewing related recipes (including leatherworking ones) use the Sewing and Dexterity values. * Smithing related recipes often combine both Smithing and Strength. Crafting formula Calculate items used: : q_{item} = \frac{\sum_{i = 1}^{n} q_iw_i}{\sum w} If there's a tool involved: : q_{item} \leftarrow \frac{4q_{item} + q_{tool}}{5} If there are skill values s_1 through s_n involved: : q_{item} \leftarrow \left \lbrace \begin{array}{ll} \frac{q_{skill} + q_{item}}{2}, & \text{if\ } q_{skill} < q_{item} \\ q_{item}, & \text{otherwise} \end{array} \right \rbrace, \text{where\ } q_{skill} = {\left( \prod_{i = 1}^{n} s_i\right )}^{\frac{1}{n}} *Calculations will be made in order of top to down. From jorb I can add on that by saying that Psyche will be used for crafts that seem to require, or have their quality heavily based on, artistic or innovative qualities, for lack of better words. High-level stuff, basically. Cooking will probably be helped by perception. There's still much about quality that isn't understood. If you're willing to share, please add your information here. "How quality works" post from H&H forum Quality y = Sqrt(x/10) where x = quality and y = improvment factor is the common formula to calculate the improvement obtained by higher quality ( where Q10 is base quality): This affects damage of swords, armor class, FEP as well as bonus points through items e.g. jewelry rings. The improvment stages are (taken from graph above): *Q40 2.00x base value *Q90 3.00x base value *Q160 --- 4.00x base value In between anything with more than 1 base FEP/AC/... gives the base*Sqrt(q/10), rounded down to the nearest whole number FEP/AC/... point. size=85{©Sabinati}/size Weapons and armor Weapons: Stone Axe: 5 base dmg Militia Sword: 10 base dmg Bronze Sword: 15 base dmg Soldier Sword: 20 base dmg Battleaxe of the Twelfth Bay: somewhere between 50-60 base dmg Bow: 18 base dmg Ranger bow: 23 base dmg Armor: ''' Armor HP = Base qArmor*(qArmor / 10) size=85{©Lightning4}/size Leather Armor: 100 HP, AC 1/2 (2R) Bear Cape: 300 HP, AC 0/1, +10 STR (1L and 6R) Chainmail Shirt: 300 HP, AC 3/5 (2R) Bronze Armor: 500 HP, AC 3-4/3-4 (2R) Plate Armor: 1000 HP, AC 6/3 (2R) '''Other things with armor: Leather Boots: 70 HP, AC 0/2 (8R) Leather Pants: 100 HP, AC 1/2 (7R) Ranger's Boots: 70HP AC 1/1, +5 AGI Druid's Helm: 150 HP, AC 3/1 (1L) Hirdsman's Helmet: Only usable by Hirdsmen within a village. 400 HP, AC 4/2 (1L)Bear Cape Boar Tusk Helmet: 100 HP, AC 0/3 (1L) Soldier's Helmet : 400 HP, AC 4/2 (1L) Skill values limiting quality Following skilles values affect items listed below: Sewing limits: quality affected by dexterity - quality of leather items - quality of cloth products Smithing limits: quality affected by strength and some times psyche - quality of metal working recipes / jewelry Carpentry limits: - quality of crafted wooden items e.g. boards (blocks are only affected by tree quality),cheese trays, ... Cooking limits: - quality of cooking recpies - quality of unbaked goods = 2*(ingredient 1 + ... + 2*(ingredient n)/( 1+2*n) Farming limits: - seeds when harvested (maxQuality = farming +3) - quality of trees Survival limits: - arrows, bone saw - quality of herbs - skinningand butchering; quality = (Survival +Tool quality)/2. - bone quality only affected by survival The effect of survival is capped at 200. Marksmanship limits: - quality of bows Attributes affecting quality Ceramics ''' * ceramic quality = (clay quality + dexterity)/2 *quality of baked/burned goods = (2*qitem + qkiln/oven + qfuel)/4 '''Jewelry for accessoirs look here: urlhttp://havenandhearth.wikia.com/wiki/Accessoirs[/url] * affected by both smithing and psyche *quality for all accessoirs expect monocles and glasses is calculated with quality = sqrt(smithing*psyche) * monocle and glass quality is the average of the materials size=85{©Blaze}/size List for every crafted item Equipment *bear tooth talisman quality = (tooth quality + psyche)/2 Raw materials * metal bar quality = (Coal quality + smelter quality)/2 *board quality = sqrt(qLog + qTool) Food ' - cheese quality will get near the quality of the trays used, racks dont seem to affect quality - butter quality = (3*qMilk + qChurn)/4 - butter-steamed cavebulb is affected by butter,water and cave bulb quality (not by branch though) - beer quality = (wort quality + barrel quality)/2 Animals '''Fox: ' *item quality = 4*Animal level *LP = 40*Animal level *HP = 20*Animal level '''Boar: *item quality = 8*Animal level *LP = 60*Animal level *HP = 30*Animal level Deer: *item quality = 10*Animal level *LP = 60*Animal level *HP = 20* Animal level * Bear: *item quality = 20*Animal level *LP = 600*Animal level *HP = 80*Animal level ' Wild Cow:' *HP = 330 Category:Content